


You don't need to protect me

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nomi wants is to keep Amanita safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need to protect me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você não precisa me proteger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368146) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: Amanita/Nomi #11 "You don't need to protect me", sent by the lovely feygrim.
> 
> My first Amanita/Nomi \o/

The first time it happened, Nomi was showered with an overwhelming relief. She had never knew what it was like before, to have someone who cared enough for her, who loved her enough to put themselves in the line of fire just to protect her. It was thrilling, to be protected by someone who loved her as she was, but she soon learnt that it could also be a burden.

Amanita was fierce, she would launch to Nomi’s defense without a second thought to the consequences it would have to herself. She wasn’t afraid of getting hurt in the process, and had already put herself in harm’s way for the woman she loved. That was something Nomi couldn’t quite bring herself to accept.

She already worried for Amanita before, when she would stand up for Nomi even when risking alienating friends or redirecting the hate to herself, but now it was different. The threat now was so beyond anything she would ever have imagined, and it was something Nomi could do nothing to escape, but the same couldn’t be said about Amanita. She wasn’t sensate, the only reason she was in danger was because she had chosen to protect Nomi. And Nomi couldn’t allow that in good conscience.

“You don’t need to protect me,” she said one morning, from across the breakfast table. “You could go back to your life, and all you would need to say is that I ran away one day and left you behind.”

Amanita frowned. “What the hell? Where is this coming from?”

“You are at risk because of me. You could have died already, and things will only get more dangerous from now on. If I were to leave, you wouldn’t need to worry anymore.”

“You say I don’t need to protect you but then you act like you need to protect me by pushing me away? We are in this together! I’m not going to leave you.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt trying to protect me! I need you to be safe, even if safe means away from me.”

“Well, too bad.” She walked across the table, and framed Nomi’s face with her hands. “You are right, I don’t need to protect you, but I want to. I want to be with you, and I want to help you stay safe.”

Nomi felt her eyes water, but held the tears back. “I can’t promise we’ll be safe, not now, maybe not ever again.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to settle for being with the woman I love.”

“Amanita–”

She was interrupted with a kiss, and when they separated, Amanita looked in her eyes and said, “Don’t ever doubt my dedication to you; I’ll burn down a lot more than a hospital before I let anyone hurt you.”

“I never doubted you, all I wanted was to keep you away from all of this. To protect you like you always protected me.”

“So we’ll just have to protect each other.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” It was her turn to kiss Amanita.

She was still worried about the danger she was putting Amanita in, but at least, whatever they were going to face, they would face it together.


End file.
